This specification relates to Ethernet performance measurements.
International Telecommunication Union (ITU) standard Y.1731 defines methods to determine performance measurement (e.g., frame delay, frame delay variation, frame loss ratio) on Ethernet networks. Y.1731 is used to measure the performance of point-to-point Ethernet Virtual Private Line (E-LINE) circuits and multi-point Ethernet Virtual Private LAN (E-LAN) circuits. Metro Ethernet Forum standard MEF 10.2.1 defines availability and resiliency calculations for point-to-point E-LINE circuits and multi-point E-LAN circuits, based on Y.1731 measurement values.